Journeys
by theater.princess
Summary: My first fanfic. Please review. Continues where breaking dawn left off.
1. Goodbye Jake

This continues where Breaking Dawn sadly ended. It tells the story of the Cullen family, Edward and Bella, Jacob and Renesmee, Charlie and Sue, and their journeys. Told from Bella's point of view.

* * *

**Chapter One**

As I lay in Edwards arms the next morning, I was hit with the realization that it was all over. We didn't have to worry anymore. "Wow" I breathed. Edward laughed softly. "I know" he said.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" I scolded him.

"I'm sorry love, I just couldn't resist. So what is it that wows you?"

"We don't have to hide anymore. We, all of us, are safe" I whispered.

"It's quite a miracle isn't it?" he said in agreement. "You know I was thinking-" he was interrupted in the middle of his sentence by a loud knock on the door. Both Edward and I flew up to get dressed when Renesmee started calling for me. I went to go get her, while Edward went to get the door.

When I returned to the living room, with Renesmee in my arms, I saw that Jake was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. Once he saw Renesmee, instead of his happy, love filled look, he looked like he was going to cry.

"What is it?" I said, barely above a whisper.

"Bells, we need to talk but not in front of……" he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Renesmee, honey," Edward interjected, knowing what was on Jacob's mind. "I'm going to bring you to grandma and grandpas, so that Jake can talk to your mother and I." Renesmee lifted her hand to Edwards face, and I wondered what she was telling him.

"No, you can see Jacob later, love." he replied to whatever she had asked him. She looked satisfied enough, and let her father take her to the house.

"Jake, what's going-" I began but was interrupted.

"Bells, you're my best friend, but I need Edward here so I can tell you both so just CHILL!" he was yelling by the time he was finished.

"Excuse me, may I ask Jacob, why you are yelling at my wife?" we heard Edward say, once again entering the house unnoticed.

"I really am sorry Bells. I broke my promise again didn't I?" he said, ignoring Edward.

"It's fine Jake. Really it is. So now that Edwards here, tell us what's going on." That's when Jacob started to cry.

"Jake!" I pretty much screamed. "What's wrong?" I had never, ever seen Jake cry. I've seen him almost cry, but never have I seen actual tears.

"My sister died yesterday morning." he said through the tears.

"Jake, oh Jake, I am so, so very sorry." I didn't know what to say to something like that, so I said the first thing that came to mind. Edward however, was being unusually quiet. He normally thinks of something brilliant to say in a time like this. Not that we've encountered many.

"It's fine Bella. Its not like you could have done anything anyway. But the point of me telling you is that I'm going to have to go to Hawaii for a while."

Finally Edward spoke. "For just how long Jacob?"

"That's the thing, I don't know."

"Jacob," I moaned. "Renesmee…." She was all I could think of. This was going to kill her, not seeing Jacob for who knows how long.

"I know. She is my priority here. But I won't be able to see her for as long as I'm there. At the most ill be there for two months, but…..I'm not really sure."

"Jake." I said. "You need to go to Hawaii. Renesmee will be fine. She'll understand."

"I know she will. She's an amazing girl. But I don't know if _I _can stand it."

"Why don't you just call her every second you get?" Edward finally interjected. "She's going to miss you like crazy. But Jacob, I know this will be hard for you too. You know the extent of what's going on, she doesn't. But I know for a fact that she loves you, and you love her. So please, go to Hawaii, she'll still be here."

As Jacob was leaving he turned around to face me. "Bells, I'm going to miss you like crazy, too." he said, kissing my cheek.

"I'm going to miss you to. Take care, and don't do anything stupid. Okay?" I replied.

"A promise won't stop me. Doing stupid stuff is just who I am. Tell Renesmee that I'm sorry, that I'll see her soon, and that I love her for me. Oh, and Edward, I know this sounds odd, but I'm going to miss you too."

"As will I." Edward said.

And with that Jacob left.

**

* * *

Review!!**

**My first fanfic.**

**Review, review, review.**

**Chapter two on its way. **


	2. PLEASE READ! NOT A CHAPTER! AN

Sorry I haven't added a new chapter!! I have been very busy. As with the new school year started, I need to find more time to write. Hopefully, I will have a new chapter up by Sunday. but don't hold me to that!


End file.
